


separation brings us awfully close

by oscillovers



Series: separation [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Angst, Edging, Exes, M/M, Past Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, i suppose ?, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscillovers/pseuds/oscillovers
Summary: usually, ten feels as though he can count on himself to make good decisions.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: separation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082954
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	separation brings us awfully close

**Author's Note:**

> recommend you read the markten that comes before this in the series! i don't know whether it's like, strictly strictly necessary, but context would make the dynamic make sense i think
> 
> ALSO i would not have written this without the prompting of ao3 user [birbiebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbiebi) so thank you to her hehe
> 
> title from heartbreaker by bad suns!

usually, ten feels as though he can count on himself to make good decisions. mostly. but today was a rollercoaster to put it lightly - doyoung and taeyong had decided to throw a party for no reason other than the fact that taeyong wanted one and doyoung never tells him no. the questionable decisions began when ten saw mark and johnny for the first time since he and mark fucked the previous week. 

ten hadn’t told johnny. he had spent some time wondering whether mark had told him where he was going in the middle of the night, but it became instantly clear that he need wonder no more: johnny knows. he definitely knows. ten feels the uncomfortable sort of energy coming off of him all evening and into the night and ten’s first questionable decision had come in the form of drinking more than he should have and pointedly hanging around mark and only mark. 

by now, ten is stone cold sober. 

now, meaning - here, lying in a bed he’d thought he would never be in again with mark two fingers deep in his ass. 

with johnny watching, one hand down his boxers. 

questionable decision, but one that had seemed so right when ten had made it - johnny fucked mark, mark fucked ten, and now here ten is. mark is doing a good job of keeping ten from overthinking. he crooks his fingers inside ten a little in a beckoning motion, drawing a low groan from ten - one that johnny echoes quietly.

ten feels like he’s going insane. something about being watched, but not just being watched, being watched by johnny, has arousal twisting heavy in his gut. mark gets a little more lube on his fingers and ten feels the third one pressing insistently at his rim until mark pushes it inside. the shock of the stretch subsides a little as ten’s body accommodates to it.

“god, you’re used to this, ten,” mark says. he pulls his fingers out and ten hisses at the loss. 

“you’re good at it,” ten replies. “are you going to fuck me?”

mark glances at johnny, who turns his heavy gaze to ten, raking his eyes down his body. ten swallows thickly and focuses on mark.

“you first,” johnny decides. the implications of it send shivers down ten’s spine. _you first_. but johnny gets up and shifts down the bed. he’d be behind mark when mark moves to fuck ten and ten has to force his imagination to hold back from picturing all the possibilities of what johnny is planning on doing from there. 

“gonna fuck you. you’re so hot,” mark says. he reaches out and drags his palm down ten’s side as he gets into position. the touch is so light that it gives ten goosebumps. he shivers again. “your body’s so fucking gorgeous,” mark sighs.

ten huffs a laugh into his elbow and arches his back, to which mark hums appreciatively and kneads his fingers in the curves of ten’s ass. ten feels mark’s cock head brush against him and practically wiggles his ass in mark’s face. he doesn’t understand the hold up until he realises the weight on the bed is johnny, lying behind mark, and all of a sudden mark’s grip on ten’s waist tightens like a vice. 

“ _johnny_ ,” mark moans, choking on his name. “johnny, holy _shit_.”

ten cranes his neck and twists around and even the limited visual he gets has his jaw dropping. johnny with his hands bracketing mark’s thighs and his fingers digging into the flesh and his _mouth_ \- 

there’s an obscene slurping sound and mark’s grip on ten’s waist tightens again as he moans aloud. 

“keep fucking ten,” comes johnny’s instruction. “don’t stop.”

being referred to in the third person like that has ten bristling a little but he doesn’t linger on the emotion because mark is excellent at following instructions and he fucks into ten without delay, gasping at the joint sensation of ten around him and johnny licking his ass. 

ten can tell mark is holding back and he practically has to fuck himself back onto mark’s cock. 

“fuck me properly,” ten whines. 

“that’s right,” johnny says, smacking his lips. “i know you can be good for him. don’t you want to make ten hyung feel good?”

 _ten hyung_. the words sound good in johnny’s mouth. 

“i do,” mark says, punctuating it with a thrust. “johnny hyung, please - _ah_.” 

ten can’t imagine how mark must feel, ten tight around his cock and johnny’s mouth on him at the same time, but it turns out he doesn’t need to waste time bothering because mark seems intent on fucking ten’s brains out. he holds onto ten’s waist for leverage and builds up a rhythm as he fucks ten’s ass. ten feels perfectly full with mark’s cock. lots of things about mark are unexpected - his size was for ten last time, his athleticism is to people who don’t know him, and now the unexpected combination of the two is how perfectly hard and fast he’s able to fuck ten, even with johnny’s face buried in his ass. he’s relentless, and ten feels himself coming apart already. he’s more on edge than usual, and try as he might to explain it away, he knows exactly why it is. 

well, regardless of that, all ten knows is that mark is fucking him so well that ten is close to coming from just mark’s cock inside him, so close. close enough that he feels like his balance is slipping away from him as his thighs start to shake and he moans loudly, grabbing at the sheets. mark doesn’t stop, the rhythmic sound of skin against skin filling the room alongside ten’s helpless sounds. he feels his orgasm building and all he can do is give in, his aching cock coming untouched. 

mark slows when he sees ten come, but doesn’t stop, keeps fucking ten shallowly with these absolutely wrecked, whining sounds leaving his mouth. ten’s soft cock twitches already and he asks mark to pull out. he can’t deal with this right now. mark does so with a whimper and ten sighs, moving so he can see johnny more clearly. 

he looks over at johnny and sees - _oh_.

johnny’s got his fingers in mark’s ass, his tongue fucking inside him in tandem with three fingers, slurping at mark’s hole with no care for the obscene sound it’s making. no wonder mark is losing it. at this point he’s practically sitting on johnny’s face, one of the hands he’d just had on ten now wrapped around his own cock and the other keeping his balance. ten watches as johnny licks a broad stripe over mark’s hole before thrusting his fingers in. he must do something right, because mark lets out a loud moan and collapses down from leaning on his hand to his elbow as he arches his back and tries to fuck back against johnny’s hands and get johnny’s fingers deeper inside him. mark chokes on another moan when johnny pushes his tongue into mark’s ass and ten’s own ass clenches around nothing just from watching. johnny used to do this to him. and now here is mark, falling apart, entirely at johnny’s mercy. 

“gonna come,” mark whines desperately. “johnny, hyung, i - no, _no_ , no, _fuck_.” mark cries out. 

at johnny’s mercy, and johnny shows none as he pulls his fingers out of mark entirely, leaving his asshole clenching around nothing. 

“don’t,” johnny commands. ten stares at him with wide eyes. 

“ _please_ ,” mark whines. he reaches down to touch himself and ten moves almost instinctively to hold mark back. “ten, come on, ten,” mark redirects his begging towards ten now, who turns to johnny as if to check. the eye contact johnny makes with him sends a shiver down ten’s spine. he feels hot all over. 

ten entertains the idea of going against johnny for a moment. but disobedience is less fun without punishment, and ten doesn’t know what johnny could do when they’re like this. they aren’t, after all, in a relationship anymore.

“no,” ten decides. “not yet.”

johnny grins and starts to get up. “roll over. left side,” johnny tells mark. ten crawls up to the headend and leans over mark, who is watching the two of them with wide eyes. 

“you’re cute,” ten says. he presses a kiss to mark’s cheekbone and and another lower down before holding mark’s face in both his hands and kissing him wetly on the mouth. mark sighs into it, pleased to be given any sort of attention. they’re interrupted when mark gasps into their kiss and ten looks over his shoulder and sees johnny with a hand on mark’s waist for leverage as he thrusts into mark. 

johnny’s fucking mark, but he’s looking right at ten, his dark gaze fixed on ten and ten only. 

mark keeps making these low, cut off sounds and ten lets mark take all his attention, turning away from johnny entirely. he concentrates on caressing mark’s chest and arms and rubbing over his nipples, reaching down occasionally to stroke his cock as ten kisses him between his open-mouthed gasps and moans. 

“please,” mark begs. his voice cracks with desperation. “i’m gonna come. johnny, don’t stop this time, come on, dude -” ten laughs into mark’s neck, but neither johnny nor mark laugh with him. 

“come,” johnny allows finally. ten starts to finally stroke mark’s cock properly, but the moment mark gets permission, he comes all over his stomach with a loud cry, leaving him fucking ten’s fist as he rides out his orgasm. 

mark pushes ten’s hand off gently and sighs. 

“johnny,” he says. “stop, ‘s too much.”

johnny, with a clear amount of effort, slows to a stop.

“fuck ten or something,” mark mumbles, and it’s only then that ten realises.

this whole time, sure, ten’s been in johnny’s bed, but johnny hasn’t even touched him. not once. johnny seems to realise the same thing as he swallows and pulls out of mark.

“new condom,” is all ten says. he reaches down to touch himself while johnny gets up and goes to do as he’s asked. he’s nearly totally hard again and in the time johnny takes to come back, he jerks off absent mindedly while mark watches him with sleepy eyes.

johnny gets down on the bed and hovers over ten. he’s leaning over him with his elbow propping himself up and ten’s eyes keep getting drawn to the bulge of johnny’s bicep to his right.

they haven’t touched each other all night. both of them had focused on mark, whether it be intentionally or otherwise. 

ten’s the one to change that. he reaches out with a tentative hand and runs it down the front of johnny’s chest, raking his nails down to johnny’s happy trail and falling just short of his cock before running the palm of his hand back up johnny’s body, the muscular expanse of his chest. 

ten realised his eyes had been following his hand and looks into johnny’s eyes at last. his gaze is thick with desire. 

johnny finally, finally leans in to kiss ten. ten feels like a ball of pure static electricity. he doesn’t know how to feel, his hairs stand on end, he doesn’t _know_ \- but then he sees it: a flicker of hesitation on johnny’s face, and before ten realised it, johnny’s trajectory has changed and his mouth is on ten’s neck, kissing him wetly down to his pulse point as if he’d been intending to do that all along. ten’s heart hammers in a combination of confusion and the effect of johnny’s mouth on him, his warm hand resting loosely on his waist. ten knows they’re both hard, and both naked, and a hand on his waist is a waste of a hand that could be doing something a little more satisfying. ten guides it with his own, prompting johnny to wrap his hand around ten’s cock. ten is too preoccupied with johnny’s kisses trailing down his skin to look down but even without looking he can feel the difference in the sizes of their hands.

but johnny has other plans, it seems, as all he does is give ten’s cock a single unsatisfying pump before his hand moves away. ten opens his mouth to complain but all that comes out is a weak gasp when johnny pushes two fingers into ten’s ass dry. ten’s loose from being fucked by mark but the sensation is still somehow a surprise to him. johnny’s fingers are unfairly long.

“mark, lube,” johnny says. mark tosses it to him and johnny drags his fingers out of ten and makes quick work of slicking his fingers and then himself up. ten inhales sharply as johnny fingers him again, reaching up to grab johnny’s arms. 

“johnny,” ten sighs, “come on.”

what ten had meant by come on was fuck me, but johnny stays and watches ten. ten’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips and johnny’s eyes follow the movement. 

if ten is static, this is when he sparks, everything boiling down to the single moment when johnny finally kisses him.

johnny kisses like it hasn’t been a million years since they last kissed. it’s everything ten remembers. more, somehow. 

ten is aware of mark’s breath hitching beside them and it’s the only thing that keeps him from losing his mind entirely. mark watching, because he likes to, apparently - watch. ten recalls mark watching ten finger himself last time, too.

johnny kisses him deep and alternates between resting his hand on ten’s neck and curling his fingers in ten’s hair to keep him close. johnny kisses him all at once, licks into ten’s mouth, and all ten can do is keep up with his pace. he kisses ten like he needs it, captures ten’s lips between his own over and over, barely giving him time to breathe. ten lets out a tiny, high-pitched whimper and johnny hums against his mouth.

“so hot, baby - _ah_!” 

johnny jolts back. ten sees mark tense in his peripheral vision and it’s for his sake only that he pulls johnny back down by the neck to kiss him again and lick at johnny’s lower lip where he’d just bitten. a false apology. 

he tightens his grip on johnny’s neck for a second and makes a show of kissing up his jawline. 

“don’t _fucking_ call me baby,” ten hisses into johnny’s ear. “just fuck me.”

he hears the click of johnny’s throat when he swallows, but johnny doesn’t say anything.

ten just concentrates on relaxing as johnny lines himself up. the press of the blunt head of his cock against ten’s stretched hole has ten’s hands flying to hold onto johnny’s arms. his breath catches in his throat as johnny pushes it in and ten feels every inch of it against his walls. 

“you’re taking it so well,” johnny comments, voice breathy. “guess markie stretched you out nicely for me.” mark makes a soft noise in the background. 

“is that what does it for you?” ten asks. he’s struggling to form coherent words as his body adjusts to johnny’s size. “fucking mark’s, _ah_ , what’s the word - fuck, fucking his sloppy seconds?” he can hear the sharp intake of mark’s breath.

johnny screws his eyes shut for a half second. “you’re what does it for me,” he breathes, and he must be fucking insane because he can’t just _say_ that shit. ten digs his nails into johnny’s biceps _hard_ and takes pleasure in his wince. his joy is short lived, though, because johnny starts pushing ten’s legs back. ten lets out a confused groan but his body goes for johnny, it always does, until he’s bent in half and johnny finally starts to fuck him.

it’s like ten’s body remembers. it’s like it knows that sex with johnny was the best sex he’d ever had and now he’s finally getting it again every nerve is firing off, setting him alight from every point of contact with johnny and out. 

johnny’s patience is wearing thin - mark is sleepy and sated and ten has already come once but mark came so fast that johnny hadn’t gotten to fuck him the way he had so clearly wanted to, and now he was taking it all out on ten. ten feels the stretch of his ass as it accommodates to johnny’s size, bigger than mark by a significant margin, but any leftover sting is secondary to the way that johnny picks up the pace, thrusts all the way into ten and pulls back out until the head of johnny’s cock catches on ten’s rim, then fucks all the way back in again at a pace that has ten reeling. his mind is emptied of any thoughts and all that’s left for ten to do is feel, let johnny elicit breathy little high-pitched moans out of him with every thrust. ten struggles to keep his eyes open and feels sweat trickle down the small of his back. his thighs quiver as johnny fucks into him and the way his legs are pushed back stings in a good way. 

“you’re so fucking hot,” johnny groans. “feels good. always so - so fucking good, ten.”

ten doesn’t have it in him to try and get johnny to stop talking. it’s an odd mess in his head, their history, the way johnny makes ten feel contrasted with his bodily reaction to praise. he wants to be hot. he wants to be good. he likes being told so. it’s simple, but at the same time, it’s really, really not.

johnny shifts on the bed, and then somehow manages to fuck ten _harder,_ as if he wasn’t already making ten lose his mind. he manages to make it better, drag the head of his cock against ten’s prostate when he thrusts in, getting faster, his rhythm slipping away from him as he finally tips closer and closer to his climax. johnny gets to running his mouth, tells ten how good he looks, how tight his ass is, he hot he is, and ten reaches a hand down and manoeuvres so he can stroke himself, twisting his wrist as he fucks the tight circle of his fist while johnny’s cock fills his ass. 

johnny’s getting closer and closer to coming and ten’s hand around himself speeds up, trying to match how johnny’s fucking him at an erratic pace. a part of him is aware he’s making ridiculous sounds, high pitched and whiney, but it’s all unimportant in the face of how fucking good johnny feels inside him and how johnny comes with his cock still in ten’s ass, and how finally ten feels himself teetering close to the edge for the second time, the feeling building -

“fuck, ten, such a good boy-”

ten’s climax hits him before his brain can catch up to johnny’s words, and he comes with a desperate moan all over his hand and stomach.

ten’s brain feels foggy. it takes him a while to register anything other than his own heartbeat in his ears, long enough for johnny to pull out and for mark, who had been staring at ten in awe, to get up and clean the mess of come off ten’s body for him. ten hears the lid of the pedal bin crash against the wall, which explains where johnny’s gone. 

“holy shit,” mark murmurs.

ten manages to focus his gaze and look at him. “what?”

“that was the single hottest thing i’ve ever seen in my life,” mark admits with huge, wide eyes. “i literally came again from watching you.”

ten hadn’t even noticed. he feels hot all over still and wipes at his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. “cute,” is all he says. mark gives him a sheepish smile. 

ten’s brain function is slowly coming back to him but it’s the sight of johnny emerging dressed in underwear from the bathroom that kickstarts it and has him thinking in overdrive again - all the shit johnny said, the _baby_ , the fucking _good boy_ \- it felt all too intimate, all too familiar, and the predominant emotion ten comes out with after all of it is anger. johnny has some fucking nerve. 

ten looks over at him to find he’s already watching him. ten prickles. 

“mark,” ten calls. “come here.” mark comes, obedient as ever, and he meets ten’s kisses with an open mouth. he seems happy just to be kissed, and ten figures he was right. mark really likes any attention he gets. but ten isn’t kissing mark with the purest intentions. 

he cracks one eye open, just slightly, and he sees johnny, watching them with an emotion so well-masked ten can’t identify it beyond knowing johnny’s clearly thinking something. his eyes are dark with something other than desire as he watches them kiss. not just watching them, but once again, johnny’s focus is on ten. 

ten’s kisses mark until he lets out a pleased hum and ten pulls back. mark, satisfied, reaches to where they were discarded under the bed and starts to shimmy into his pants.

when ten turns to face johnny, his mask is in place, fully intact, but even then he can’t seem to stop looking at ten. ten entertains the idea of staring him down but mark interrupts him. 

“ten, you gonna stay?” mark asks. “it’s kind of late. you can share with me.”

ten glances at the clock. “i can sleep on the couch,” he suggests. he doesn’t want to sleep in mark’s bed because he knows how infrequently he changes his sheets and - well. johnny is pointedly examining something on his bedside table. ten bristles. he’s only wanted in johnny’s bed if they’re fucking, he supposes. it seems the fact that they’re friends doesn’t outweigh that. 

“cool,” mark says, already out the door. whether he’s gone to his room or the bathroom isn’t relevant to ten because he waits half a second before turning towards johnny.

“your lamp is really so interesting, isn’t it?” ten finds himself saying before he can stop the words. he busies himself in putting on his shirt to stop himself from saying anything else.

“what do you want me to do, offer to share?” johnny says. his voice is strained.

“you had no trouble acting like you cared like you used to when you were inside me,” ten scoffs. he feels his face heating up, but not in the good way, not the warmth of desire that had lead him back here in the first place.

“of _course_ i care - we’re _friends,_ ten, jesus christ, if i knew sleeping on the couch was that big of a deal i would have -”

ten’s ears ring with the echoes of johnny’s praises. baby. good boy. “it’s not about the fucking couch,” he manages to say.

“no?” johnny says, crossing his arms. “then what is it?”

ten regards johnny, sitting on his bed in his underwear with his jaw clenched and his lips pursed, and he knows that he could fight. he could. ten could dig his heels in, stand here and let it all out. he could ask johnny why he had to throw away a perfectly good thing. he could ask johnny why the end of their relationship never seemed to affect him the way it affected ten. he could ask why johnny held him and fucked him like _that_ even though mark was just beside them. there are so many words he could say, but it’s late. ten is tired, and mark is in his bedroom just a few feet away, definitely in earshot.

ten strides past johnny, takes a pillow from the side of the bed that once upon a time was his and walks out the room. 

ten isn’t listening for it, but there’s no sound of movement behind him. 

johnny doesn’t follow him, and ten supposes it’s for the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> MAN!!!!!! i hope they figure THAT out sometime soon cause damn.
> 
> full disclosure, i really had no intentions of writing this when i wrote the markten at first and the details of johnten's relationship are blurry to me still . and how/why the broke up is currently just listed as "circumstances" in any planning i've done. so. there's that.
> 
> also i was like god damn i am never writing another threesome after i wrote my last one because thats a whole other set of limbs and genitals to remember to write about but this happened anyway so *shrugging emoji* 
> 
> ANYWAY!!!!!!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed pls leave a comment/kudos if you did !!!! i really Treasure every ao3 email i get when someone comments or leaves kudos. 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/oscillovers)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/oscillovers)


End file.
